The Road to Recovery
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: Peter didn't cast the curse and was stripped of his powers and he and Felix were sent to Storybrooke to live. This is just a story about them living in storybrooke and adjusting to life there. Mainly a mixture of fluff and agnst.


**Yoo..so I started writing this thing…..it might be a bit ooc and not very good because I've never written anything for OUAT but I recently started s3 and ship Panlix so much so...yeah…..**

"I still don't understand why we didn't just kill him when we had the chance." Emma huffed, glaring over at the blond boy sitting alone at a booth.

"Emma!" Snow chastised, "We don't kill people! No matter what they do."

Emma shot her mother a look, then turned back to her coffee. "Well some people deserve it."

Snow sighed and looked back at the boy they were discussing. He sat alone, hunched over a piece of paper scribbling. Everyone in Granny's were pointedly avoiding him. It had been about two weeks since he had almost cursed the town and was striped of his magic. "He just looks so lonely."

"Good! He almost killed Henry! Snow, you have to remember hes centuries old, older than you! Despite how he appears, he's not a little boy. Now I gotta go, picking Henry up from the park." She stood up, grabbing her coat and keys.

"Oh give him a hug for me!" She called after her daughter. She glanced at the clock behind the counter and realized she should probably be going too. On her way out, she shot one last look back at Peter and sighed. There must be some good in him if he refused to cast that spell.

"Where are you going?"

Snow jumped and turned around to see David, emerging from their room. "Oh, David, you scared me! I'm just going out."

"Whos the basket for?" He asked, motioning towards the wicker basket of muffins she was trying to conceal behind her.

"Ummmm….Peter?"  
"Snow! Are you crazy! That boys mad! Theres a reason people avoid him! Even with out his magic he's dangerous and unpleasant."

"David! Thats not true! There must be some good in him!" She looked exasperated.

He sighed and walked over, kissing her forehead. "You always try and find the good in people, Snow. Just don't get hurt looking for something that may not be there."

Since being brought back to Storybrooke, Peter and his Lieutenant, Felix, had both been given rooms at Granny's and had been supplied with enough money for them to live. Neither of them left their rooms much, and when they did people went out of their way to avoid them. "Room 6.' Snow muttered to herself, squinting at the scribbles on the paper Granny had given her.

She found it quickly and was about to knock on the door when she heard voices inside and paused. Who would be visiting Peter Pan?

"Come _on _Peter, please eat something."  
"No."

"Peter, please. You're human. Humans need food to survive."

"No."

"Peter you're being a child."

"Go away Felix! I don't want to eat."

His voice sounded slightly muffled now. Snow cocked her head, thinking. Felix? Why was he in there? Hadn't Peter been horrible to all his lost boys?

There voices had hushed now, and all she could hear were jumbled murmurs. Shaking her head Snow straightened and knocked on the door. "Peter?" She called out.

Both voices ceased, and after a moment she heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened slowly to reveal Felix, hair disheveled and dark circles under his eyes making it look like he hadn't slept for a few days. "What?" he snapped, grumpily.

"I thought Peter might be hungry…" She trailed off, eyes searching the room for Peter Pan.

He was laying on the bed, face down on the pillow, looking a bit like a toddler

having a fit. At the sound of his name he lifted his head and rolled onto his side. "What does she want?"

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food." She said, indicating the basket of muffins.

He glared at her. "We don't need your food. Now go away!" He rolled back over and placed his face on the pillow again.

Felix glanced at him and sighed. Then turned back to Snow, looking worn out. "Thank you." He said, taking the muffins from her and shutting the door.

She stood outside for a few moments after the door shut, listening to the sounds of Felix walking back to the bed, followed by a few murmured words, then silence.

Through out the next few days, Snow wondered about Felix. She didn't know much about the boy, except that he was loyal to Pan and was the oldest lost boy. She had always thought that his loyalty came from some enchantment, or the fact that Peter was always the winning one. She thought once the two were moved to Storybrooke he would be finally free of Neverland, free to begin a new life, but it seemed that even after he was stiped of his magic and made powerless he stood by his leader. A few days after the muffin encounter Snow was in the library, chatting to Belle over the desk when the bell outside jingled and the gangly lost boy entered. Both women looked up from their conversation, and Felix scowled at them, then disappeared into a row of books.

"Hey, does he come in here very often?" Snow asked, turning back to Belle.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, he comes in her loads. Never says much. He reads a lot. Probably didn't have a lot of books on neverland."

"What does he check out."

"All sorts of things. Mainly adventure books. I think he misses his neverland

adventures."

"Does Peter ever come in here?"  
"Not really. He came in once, glared at me, then disappeared. I think he was looking for Felix." She said, wiping another book.

Snow shrugged and they changed the subject. About an hour later Felix glided up behind her and set a pile of books on the counter, still scowling.

"Hi Felix!" Snow said cheerily.

He ignored her. "Did you find everything you were looking for?" Belle asked, smiling as she checked his books out.

"Yes, thank you."

"Right, here you go! Would you like a bag for all those?"

Felix shook his head. "No thank you." He gathered his books in his arms and walked out, nudging the door open with his shoulder.

"He's a very polite young man." Belle said, watching him go.

"Really?" Snow asked, watching him walk away, shoulders hunched against the wind.  
"Oh yes, always says please and thank you, always returns his books on time."

"Hmmm."

Later that evening, Snow went back to Granny's, this time in search of Felix. His room was just down the hall from Peters, room 10. After Belle had gone on and on about how he was such a polite boy and how he loved reading so much, Snow had decided to invite him to the towns get together tomorrow night. They were celebrating the return of Henry, a little late granted but everyone had been so busy they hadn't had a chance to yet. Again like last time she came to the door and was about to knock when she heard voices and paused. ""I hear a voice," said he – "a young voice. Will you give me your hand, my kind young friend, and lead me in?"

She struggled, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"I held out my hand, and the horrible, soft-spoken, eyeless creature gripped it in a moment like a vice. I was so much startled that I struggled to withdraw; but the blind man pulled me close up to him with a single action of his arm."

Suddenly she recognized the words. He was reading _Treasure Island _aloud, but why? It seemed an odd thing to do in your room alone. She shrugged and knocked, after all, it must get lonely for him here. A few seconds later the door was wrenched open and a very unhappy looking Felix poked his head out. "Good evening F-" She started but was suddenly cut off as he Shhed her, then stepped outside into the hall, shutting the door gently behind him. "Don't talk so loud. Peters sleeping." He growled.

She opened her mouth, surprised. Peter? What was he doing sleeping in there? Why wasn't he in his own room? "Um…..I came to invite you to the welcome back party for Henry tomorrow." she said tentatively, handing him an invitation.

He looked at it with disgust etched on his features. "Why would I want to go to that?"

"Well...I just thought it'd be a good opportunity to get to know some people."

"Well you thought wrong. I don't want to get to know people. I already know I don't like you."

She frowned. "Well how can you know that when you don't know them?"

He paused for a moment, icey blue eyes staring at her for a moment. "You hurt Peter."

She looked taken aback. "What?"  
"You. Hurt. Peter." He repeated cooly. "So I don't need to know you. All I need to know is you hurt Peter, so I don't like you."

"But-"

"Besides. I have all the people I need in there." He said, motioning slightly to the room behind him.

She stood there, looking confused as he gave her back the invitation and slipped back into the room. _Why was he so protective over Peter?_

FELIX POV

Felix shut the door grumpily. Did she actually believe he would want to go to a _celebration _with those people? They striped Peter of his power, they made him the way he is now. How could he ever even _want _to be near those people? "'Whas goinon?" Peter shifted in the bed, raising his head slightly, blinking sleepily.

"Nothing Go back to sleep." Felix said gently, walking back over to the bed and picking up the book he had been reading.

Peter murmured something, closing his eyes again and rolling over, settling his head back in Felix's lap. Felix opened the book back up and began to run his fingers through Peters hair. " "Now, boy," he said, "take me in to the captain.""Sir," said I, "upon my word I dare not. "Oh," he sneered, "that's it! Take me in straight, or I'll break your arm. And he gave it, as he spoke, a wrench that made me cry out." Felix continued reading out loud until he was sure Peter had fallen fast asleep again.

"I just don't understand!" Snow sighed. She was standing in the street with Emma, David and a couple others under the lights. They were at Henry's celebration and he was currently occupied with August, or Pinocchio. "Belle said he was so polite."

Emma laughed. "Polite? Mary Margaret he's Pans loyal dog. He's incapable of being polite."

"Not everybodies as nice as you Snow." David said, placing a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

"But he is! He was so nice to Belle getting his books, saying thank you and everything! But then when I went to try and talk to him he just said we hurt Peter?" She shook her head.

"Hurt Peter? He did more to us than we did to him!" Emma protested, scowling.

"I don't know, I'm going to go talk to Henry." She said, breaking away from the group in search of her grandson.

It took a couple minutes to find him, he had run off to a small corner and was playing ball with a couple kids from school. "Henry!" She called.

"Mary Margaret!" He ran over to her, smiling.

"Hi! Are you having fun?" She asked, kneeling down.

He nodded. "Yes! Thanks for the party!"

She smiled. "Well you're welcome. Listen, Henry, I wanted to ask you about your time in neverland."

He cocked his head. "When you were there, did you talk to Felix, Pans lieutenant at all?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, a bit. He doesn't really say much. He mainly just talked to Pan, and sometimes he'd disappear into the jungle for a bit then come back and talk to Pan for hours. He always seemed a little grumpy to me."

"What about when Pan played the pipes? Didn't he dance and play with the others?"

Henry shook his head. "No, he usually sat in the middle on the log with Pan. I never saw him dance or play."  
Snow shook her head. "But that can't be right. I thought the pipes were enchanted so all boys who felt unloved would dance to it?"

Henry shrugged. "Thats all I know. Oh, that and he seemed to be the only one who ever argued with Pan."

"What about?"

"I don't know, but sometimes they'd just stand off to the side and argue and whisper."

Snow sighed. "Right, thanks Henry. Now go have fun!"  
"Bye Mary Margaret!" He called, running back out to play with the other kids.

Another month passed and Snow had pretty much given up on Peter and Felix. They still stayed up in Granny's and talked to hardly no one. Felix came into the library still, but not as often since snow had begun to fall and it became cold. She doubted he was used to it. Peter was seen sometimes down in the cafe, alone, scribbling on paper or just looking out the window. The next full encounter with either of them she had came in late november when she was sitting in the library one night with Belle, chatting again.

"And David's making Henry a fake sword for christmas."  
"Oh he'll be so happy about that!" Belle said, excitedly.

They were talking about christmas and what they were getting everyone, when suddenly there came a banging from the door. "I wonder who that could be? Its nearly 11pm." Belle wondered, leaning to see past a pile of books.

"Its Felix!" Snow said, surprised.

Felix was standing behind the door, no coat, hat or gloves, hair completely messed up banging on the door to the library furiously. "Oh no, it looks like somethings wrong." Belle jumped up and ran to the door immediately, unlocking it and opening the door for him.

He ran in as soon as it was open and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. "Felix what's wrong?" Snow cried, running to help him up.

His face was bright red and patchy, and there was snow all in his hair. His eyes were puffy and he was shaking also. "Somethings wrong with Peter." He breathed, wiping a few tears away. "I don't know what it is I just got back from the grocery shop and he was all clammy and he was coughing and he said his chest hurt and he couldn't breath and I don't know what to do." He sobbed.

"Oh no, it sounds like hes sick. We better get him to Dr. Whale." Belle said, taking Felix's arm.

"Honey you need a coat though, its freezing!" Snow said.

"Theres one behind the desk, he can borrow that one."

She nodded and grabbed it, Felix but it on, still shaking and sniffing. Together they drove back to Granny's and followed Felix as he raced upstairs and burst into Peter's room. Surely enough the boy was coughing and burning up. "Is he going to die?" Felix asked, tearing up.

"No sweetie he'll be fine, we just have to take him to the hospital." Snow said reassuringly, trying to calm the boy down.

"I can't lose him! I can't!" Felix whaled, taking hold of Peters hand.

"David will be over in a minute with Emma's car and we can get him to the hospital. Doctor Whale says it sounds like Pleurisy." Belle said, crouching down on the other side of Felix.

"Is that deadly?" He asked.

Belle shook her head. "Don't worry he'll be fine."

Felix sniffed and looked back down at Peter. He looked so small and helpless lying there. Face red, hair sticking up in every which way, you'd never believe that he was a centuries old and had caused so much mayhem and pain. After a few minutes David arrived and helped carry Peter into the car. They drove quickly to the hospital and when they reached it the nurses were waiting to take Peter into a room to x-ray him. It took a lot to try and persuade Felix to leave him, but eventually they managed. Now, he was sitting in the waiting room, head between his hands, looking scared out of his mind. After about an hour the nurse came out and told him he could see him now. Felix jumped up and raced into the room.

"Peter! Peter!" He called, crouching next to his bed.

"Hes sleeping right now, under a lot of pain killers." The nurse explained to him.

"What are those?" Felix asked, looking at Belle.

"They help dull the pain." She explained, kneeling down beside him.

"Oh." He sniffed, taking the boys hand.

Snow watched as Felix began brushing Peters hair out of his face gently, his hand falling to rest on his cheek. He really did care for the boy after all.

Felix refused to leave Peters side all through the night, and stayed there the next day, reading to him and asking him constantly if he was in pain. Peter was released the next morning, the two disappeared back into Granny's again.

**I'll probably continue this soon, theres not really a plot its just like...panlix….existing….and doing things...well I guess theres kind of a plot...idk...**


End file.
